


Wander

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl began to scowl the minute she wandered a city.





	Wander

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl began to scowl the minute she wandered a city and never found villains to battle.

THE END


End file.
